Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations
Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Next Generations is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers starring Austin St. John, Amy Jo Johnson, Jason David Frank, Catherine Hillard, David Yost, Johnny Yong Boshc, Nakia Burrise, Walter Emanuel Jones, Karan Ashley, Paul Schrier, Sarah Gray, Jason Narvy, Emily Maddison, Robert Capron, Felix Ryan, Imelda Staunton, Ben Stiller, Tom Cruise, Nathan Kress, Carla Perez, Ed Neil, Carol Hoyt and Joan Chen. Also starring Emily Hahn and Zachary Gordon as Veronika Skinner and Damien Shade. Also starring the voice talents from Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Jessica DiCicco, Charles Adler, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Bryce Papenbrook. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 1, 2021. Cast Members Former Power Rangers * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly's husband and Colby's father in this show * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Scott, Jason's wife and Colby's mother in this show * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, Katherine's husband and Kayla's father in this show * Catherine Hillard as Katherine Oliver, Tommy's wife and Kayla's mother in this show * David Yost as Billy Cranston, Sherman's widowed father in this show due to Trini Cranston's passing in a traffic jam * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park, Tanya's husband and Dylan's father in this show * Nakia Burrise as Tanya Park, Adam's wife and Dylan's mother in this show * Walter Emanuel Jones as Zack Taylor, Aisha's husband and Ricky and Nina's father in this show * Karan Ashely as Aisha Taylor, Zack's wife and Ricky and Nina's mother in this show Current Ranger Teens/Power Rangers * Eli Brown as Toby Robert Scott/Red Ranger * Amber Romero as Kayla Trini Oliver/Pink Ranger * Jackson Pace as Sherman Richard Cranston/Blue Ranger * Sivan Alyra Rose as Nina Daisy Taylor/Yellow Ranger * Mark Lee as Ethan Artie Park/Back Ranger * Skylan Brooks as Ricky George Taylor/White Ranger Angel Grove Residents * Paul Schrier as Farkus "Bulk" Bulkmeier, Amanda's husband and George's father in this show * Sarah Gray as Amanda Bulkmeier, Bulk's wife and George's mother in this show * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch, Rebecca's husband and Spike's father in this show * Emily Maddison as Rebecca Skullovitch, Skull's wife and Spike's mother in this show * Robert Capron as George Bulkmeier * Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch * Imelda Staunton as Bernice Appleby * Ben Stiller as Principal Jerome Stone * Tom Cruise as Lieutenant Howard Caplan * Nathan Kress as Ernie Jr., the new owner of the Youth Center Gym and Juice Bar right after Ernie's passing from brain cancer complications. * Carla Perez as Assistant Coach Rita (No longer Rita Repulsa due to her pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) * Ed Neil as Coach Howard Zedd (No longer Lord Zedd due to his pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) * Jack Black as Professor James Finster (No longer Finster due to his pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) * Carol Hoyt as Lady Diva (No longer Divatox due to her pure evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) * Joan Chen as Lunch Lady Scorlena (No longer Scorpina due to her evil powers being washed away by Zordon's energy wave) Super Villains * Emily Hahn as Veronika Skinner (similar to Rita Repulsa and Divatox in the entire franchise) * Justice Smith as Damien Shade (similar to Lord Zedd and Elgar in the entire franchise) Voice Cast Members * Jim Cummings as Seltiac (voice, similar to Zordon and Dimitria in the entire franchise) * Jeff Bennett as Beta 9 (voice, similar to Alpha 5 and Alpha 7 in the entire franchise) * Jessica DiCicco as Oma Vixen (voice, similar to Scorpina in the entire franchise) * Charles Adler as Alder Crypt (voice, similar to Goldar in the entire franchise) * Maurice LaMarche as Kaiser Knox (voice, similar to Squatt in the entire franchise) * Rob Paulsen as Chrom Tenebris (voice, similar to Baboo in the entire franchise) * Bryce Papenbrook as Dreven Darkmore (voice, similar to various giant monster enemies in the entire franchise) Category:Reboots Category:Revivals